Parasitic alternate ending
by dark nightmere
Summary: What if rene and Jordon had failed to stop Val what would have happened to are world would humanity have fought back read and find out.


**Parasitic alternate ending**

A/N I have wondered what would have happened if the friends failed to kill Val and the creature inside her before she set off for the world to spread the plague of evil and alien.

As René and Jordon escaped out of the club having seen Val and all of there other friends turned into zombie like creatures they knew they had to escape and end this horror before it took the world. As they ran out they came face to face with more zombies that Val had made and two civilians who just stood there. As they tried to fight there way through them so that they could escape two of them captured Jordon leaving Rene to fight the creatures herself as one of them collapsed she picked up an axe to fight off the rest but even with this weapon she knew her chances were slim with Val and the rest still in the club she knew she had to eliminate Val to destroy these creatures. As Val came out one of the exits Jordon called out and told Rene to look behind her had he been looking the other way he would have seen amber climb out another exit. As Val and Rene faced each other Val knew victory was in her hands all she had to do was Infect Rene and turn kill Jordon and no one could stop her but she knew that the axe that Rene held could end her and destroy the creature within her. As Val looked at Rene she saw Amber creep up behind her knowing it was hard for them to do she knew she had chosen well with up amber. As Rene prepared to strike down Val she was grabbed from behind dropping the axe in the process looking at who had caught her she saw Amber who was a zombie thing just like Val. As Val walked up to Rene who had a look terrified of what was going to happen to her she armed the poison stinger thing that she had and stroke it into her chest as Rene fell down soon too rise again as a new zombie which would help to take the world. As Val looked at the captured Jordon she knew that they would have to kill him so that they could truly take the world anyone living who had seen them had to be dealt with and he was the last. As Val the newly risen Rene and the others looked at Jordon until Val jumped in and began to eat him the others then joined in and pretty soon Jordon was dead as Val climbed up she looked at her body seeing Jordon's blood on it but paid it no mind. As the creature that had taken Val felt it's power finely become stronger enough to take its true form and take this world and rebuilt it's people off of the life forms on this plant there were more that enough to feed there kind for years and Val would soon give birth to a new breed of evil. As Val slept that night since turning all her friends and ending Jordon she knew the creature within was pleased with her she knew she was pregnant with its off spring which she would give birth to soon and then she would take the earth as a new breading grand's for her new people and use her dark powers over the creature to claim power even though the creature was controlling her. As Val awake and stepped down from one of the beds within the club she knew that her time to help the creature was now and plotted her way to claim victory and the world. As Val walked into the main room where the rest of her zombie clan where she now looked more like the creature her whole body was almost covered by it only some of her legs remained uncovered. As she looked at the zombies the creature spoke with its voice "You have done well my children your conviction to my course is strong what this human shell has provided is grant soon we shell match out and claim this world but first you most get in contact with your inner zombie personal to help me to take this plant as are own. I will help you to claim the power to turn more people and to end this rule of humans soon you shell stead your human skins as Val soon will and become something greater and more powerful." As the zombies watched none of them objected or made a move to stop the creature because they were all under Val's control. As the creature continued "your human skin is just a front so that you can kill in this guise but I can make you stronger than you have ever known I can give you strength that even the strongest armies will fall to join me and you will become more than simple zombies you will become the giant bugs of darkness." As the zombies listened each of them swearing there oath to this creature and Val knowing that they would gain power unknown to them the creature was lying all it needed was to feed off of these zombies and grow stronger strong enough to crush world and take complete control it would destroy the military and secret agent services first and then claim America for its own. As Val looked on through the eyes of the creature there was nothing left of the human she had once been all that had been destroyed by the alien creature inside her? As the creature finished off devouring the last of the zombies it's power grew at an incredible rate and its strength along with it all that remained of the people who had been in the club was skeleton remains nothing more the creature set its sights on the world and rebuilding its people.

. As the creature smiled knowing that there was nothing to fear now no one knew of its exteniense and knowing that he could shed this human form and claim more power and know that he would never be killed it had checked that possibility from out of space knowing victory was in his claws but way waste such a pretty woman instead of turning her into a new one of his creatures that would be his wife and dark queen when he ruled the earth and end humanity.

As the human armies fought well and strong but like the creature planned it crushed the American Military and used its power to turn some of them into a new bread of his kind which would crush the rest of humanity. As Vale headed in and destroyed every section of the secret agency taking some of them down she was just like the creature now completely consumed by the aliens power there was no humanity left within her that part of her died when the creature had killed it off and took her body for its own. As America fell to the creatures the world began to fall under there control and evil took root as America became the first place to bread these Aliens and with there new army Val and the creature led there forces agonist the world even though the humans put up a strong fight and managed to destroy a few of them but humanity was eventually overwhelmed as the last of humanity made a final stand in china to try and defeat these creatures and end there control they failed. As the last of humanity fell to Val's blade she stood there in her alien form knowing victory was there's as was earth.

Twenty six year have passed since the fall of humanity anything that once resembled a human world is now ruins rebuilt as a pure alien home world the sea drained long ago to support the new spices that has grown on are world the alien parasites multiplied soon after humanity's falling and became the new life forms on this plant with the human military's the citizens of city's became the new food source of food for the creatures and there young they ate through city's killing all in there path and devouring the world hardly anyone is left now the monsters have taken are world the few survivors are slaves and locked up are world is lost to the darkness.


End file.
